


Coworkers

by babbling_bug



Series: meme responses, prompts, requests etc. [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_bug/pseuds/babbling_bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambulon misses his shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coworkers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyemeohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/gifts).



His HUD is a star-field of errors, at least 74 little blinking messages demanding his attention. They tell him that one of his heat sinks had malfunctioned; explaining the uncomfortable itchiness and fatigue he had been feeling all day, and the sudden loss of consciousness prior to waking up with a HUD brighter than a Cybertronian skyline.

He’d missed his shift, he realises.

_Great job, Ambulon_ , he thinks in the voice of his CMO. Disappointed, but not at all surprised.

Resigned, he starts booting up his systems so he can get back to work before the input from his audios stops him.

First Aid is sitting on his left, by the med-berth he is laying on. And he is reading _Wreckers: Declassified_ , with his own commentary. Out loud, presumably for Ambulon’s benefit.

Dear Primus,  _why_.

On some level, he finds the gesture to be… quite thoughtful. But,  _Wreckers: Declassified_? He doesn’t know whether to turn off his audios and simply bask in the moment, or to on-line his optics faster, just to make First Aid stop.

“Your shift starts in 2 breems, First Aid,” Pharma’s voice abruptly cuts through First Aid’s tired, fan-bot  litany.

He can hear First Aid spring to his pedes and shuffle about, muttering an apology, before an EM field that can only belong to Pharma pushes against his sensors. Ambulon lies still and does not even twitch when the CMO  pokes and prods at him, reaching across his chest-plate to adjust one of the various machines that are monitoring his condition. He doesn’t think he can handle one of Pharma’s signature looks in his current position.

Instead, he waits. The CMO is a busy bot- he has to leave sometime.

Only, he doesn’t. Pharma settles into the seat First Aid had abandoned, and starts reading aloud.

Not  _Wreckers: Declassified_  (of course), but a medical journal.

Ambulon is so surprised, he does not move to get up for a full joor after the CMO has finished.


End file.
